There is known a sport game in which an operation subject character repeatedly hits a moving object according to a user's predetermined operation. For example, a tennis game, a table tennis game, etc. are known. In such a sport game, when a user performs a predetermined operation, it is determined whether or not a moving object is included in a decision area specified based on, for example, the position of an operation subject character. When the moving object is included in the decision area, the operation subject character hitting the moving object is displayed on a game screen, whereas when the moving object is not included in the decision area, the operation subject character missing the moving object is displayed on the game screen.
Patent Document 1: JP 2003-205171 A